The White Lord
by Kylaia
Summary: Hermione is at Wizarding University and is studying Prof. Snape's great-great-great many times over grandmother. What happens when Hermione dicovers there was a mistake? A mistake that hoodwinked the entire world?


Disclaimer- None of the following characters apart from Sabrelle, Alenis, Abe and Charlie are mine. Harry Potter & co. belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Not me.   
  
The White Lord  
  
Hermione Granger's head bobbed up and down in time to the music. Thankfully the university she attended, Merlin's University for the Gifted and Talented, did not have the powerful magical aura that Hogwarts had, thus allowing muggle personal CD players to work. Tucked away in a little corner of the university library, she was poring over an up to date book on famous figures in magical history.  
  
"Smith, Snake, aha, Snape, Sabrelle." Hermione's slender finger tapped the entry underneath the heading Snape, Sabrelle. There was a listing of Sabrelle's prophecies, her details and a small picture of her. Gleaming blue-black hair framed a pale heart-shaped face, and enormous jet black eyes. A thin razor blade nose gave way to a pair of pursed lips. A delicately pointed chin finished off her face with both beauty and determination.   
  
Below the picture was one of her most famous prophecies. It was given only in Arlengen; the language ancient wizards and witches had spoken.  
  
Micasereth ch'ova-min mifchanya  
  
Ch'ovar-sukla fista chelock  
  
Miscareth ch'pin mifchanyal   
  
Ch'kleret mes dina fista mifchanya  
  
Mis ch'kleret mes d'enfal dista chelock  
  
Mes d'enfals hakimanas  
  
Ch'ovar-sukla fista meran-  
  
"Damn." Unfortunately for Hermione not enough transcripts had been written in Arlengen to provide a full account of the language and so a translation spell had never been created. She would have to translate it herself.  
  
"Let's have a looksee then. Hmm... When the Lord of Dark, Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord falls. Lord of white? No.. Hmm, Light Lord? Ah well. The Light Lord shall rise." Hurriedly Hermione scribbled down the first two lines, "Gods I hate Arlengen. Um.. When the ball? Sets. When the sun sets, even! The reign or power of one shall fall and the power, reign whatever of the other shall rise from the other's ashes? Mm, lovely image. Last line. The White Lord shall be- Hey is that it?" Sighing Hermione quickly wrote down the rest of the prophecy and pondered over what it meant for several minutes. With a nod of her head Hermione decided exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Quickly gathering together her things and switching off the cries of Meatloaf and putting the CD player into her bag Hermione made her way out of the university library, depositing the book on the librarian's desk before she left. She jogged to the only tower in the university that housed the owls. With much less haste Hermione plucked a quill and a blank piece of parchment from her bag and set it aside. With the rest of the parchment that was in her hands she dumped it back into the bag. Picking up the parchment and quill from where she had placed it beside her, Hermione straightened up and placed the parchment on a clean part of the wall. She scrawled a short note on the creamy parchment and folded it up. Upon seeing that she had a complete letter in her hand a large tawny owl flew down and fluttered to rest upon Hermione's shoulder. He hooted rather loudly in her ear and stuck out his left leg. Deftly Hermione placed the letter into the little clip that some of the university owls wore on their legs and gave the owl a little scratch on the crest of his head. The owl waited for several seconds, and satisfied that more letters were not forthcoming, he opened his wings and flew through one of the many windows and soared off to the north.   
  
Hermione smiled. She could not wait for the reply to her letter.   
  
*****  
  
Almost 460 miles away Severus Snape was having a terrible day. He had had a double Gryffindor- Slytherin lesson, a grouping which Dumbledore seemed to take a perverse joy in thrusting upon Severus. Afterwards Peeves had smashed several bottles containing noxious chemicals and so the rest of the days Potions lessons had to be cancelled. And to top everything off dinner consisted of trifle and nothing but trifle, a dish, which Severus loathed with a passion. Strangely enough Severus could see most of the students were thrilled with the rather constrictive menu but thankfully there were some that looked almost as sick as he did. With a frown Severus watched an owl fly down from one of the many concealed openings in the walls. Strangely enough it seemed to be headed straight at the High Table. Even stranger it was headed right at him.   
  
With a bump the owl landed just in front of Severus and pecked at his hand, which was resting by a knife. Glaring at the owl Severus reached for the letter that was attached to the owl's leg, and gave it a half-hearted push. Taking pity on the owl Flitwick reached up from his seat beside Severus and fed it a spoonful of trifle. Snape's treatment of unknown owls was legendary among the staff. On the front of the letter was his own name written in a cursive and familiar script. Snape quickly unfolded the letter and scanned to the bottom to confirm his thoughts. It was indeed from Miss Granger. Leisurely Severus read the brief note.  
  
Professor Snape,   
  
My apologies for the lack of letters from me but I have had a lot of work to do. I hope you are keeping well. As you know my minor subject her is History of Magic and I'm currently recently Sabrelle Snape. I was wondering if perhaps she is some distant ancestor of yours and so you might have some family documentation of her. If possible could you please reply ASAP as I am working to a deadline? Many Thanks!  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger.   
  
Without a word to anyone Severus stood and made his way down to his rooms. Setting Miss Granger's note on a small oak table Severus pulled a piece of parchment from one of the myriad desk drawers. He sat down and pushed the books, parchment and other oddments that littered his large desk. Using a quill that was buried beneath Most Potente Potions Severus quickly wrote a reply.   
  
Miss Granger,   
  
I am very well, thank you for asking. Sabrelle Snape is in fact my Great-Great-Great many times over Grandmother. Her diaries are somewhere in Snape Manor. I presume you are researching the prophecy of the White Lord? I hope you are not of the mind, as most of the Magical world is, that Potter's reign will rise after Voldemort's demise? If you would like to have a look at Sabrelle's diaries be here at Hogwarts at 2 p.m. this coming Saturday and we shall apparate to Snape Manor. If this date conflicts with any of your classes owl me immediately.   
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
Severus rolled the letter up and tied it with a length of green silk ribbon. He whistled for his ebony owl, Mara. With a flutter of broad powerful black wings Mara came to rest upon the arm of Severus' chair. With yet another piece of silk ribbon Severus attached the little roll of parchment to Mara's leg and gave her directions to deliver it to Miss Granger. After waiting for several moments to ensure that no more letters were forthcoming Mara flew up to the rafters of Severus' spacious study and flew out through one of the tall, thin open windows in the direction of London.   
  
Yawning loudly, Severus stood up. Rotating his head to ease the slight ache in his neck, Severus made his way to his bedroom. He most definitely deserved forty winks before he patrolled the corridors. Removing just his shoes, outer robe and frock coat Severus lay down on top of the forest green duvet and quickly fell into the comforting embrace of Morpheus.  
  
***  
  
Severus awoke to the screeching of Mara. He rolled over and came to a stop on the floor. Rubbing his nose Severus got up to his hands and knees and crawled over to the post of his bed and, with the post's help, pulled himself upright. With a few grumbles Severus took the little note that Mara clutched in her claws. Fully awake now, Severus sauntered into his sitting room and fed Mara an Owl Treat from a little pot on a shelf. With another ear-splitting screech the dark owl soared out of the window to rejoin her friends in the Owlery. Severus sank into one of the squashy armchairs that surrounded the fireplace and began to read.  
  
Professor Snape,  
  
She's your Grandmother? I should have realised from her picture that she bound to be a direct relative of yours. 2 p.m. Saturday is fine. Actually the thought that Harry could possibly be the White Lord Sabrelle speaks about had never crossed my mind. The idea that Voldemort is the Dark Lord? Yep, that's definitely possible, but Harry as a Lord of any kind? No way! Well, I'll see you in two days.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger.   
  
Severus allowed himself the luxury of a shadow of a grin. Despite being much maturer than the rest of her peers Severus could still see the annoying First Year know-it-all from the way Miss Granger wrote. However, Severus amended, her maturity was not all together from her mind. Despite graduating form Hogwarts just two years ago Miss Granger was already twenty-five while the rest of her year were still twenty. Her use of a timeturner in her third year had resulted in an extra year being added on. Again, the use of a time turner in her sixth year to complete her Potions and Transfiguration NEWTs a year early had also given her an extra year. And Miss Granger being one of those annoying people who set almost impossible targets and always achieved them, had set herself the chore of studying two five year courses in two years. And so, as she was fast approaching her FROGS', Fatiguing Review Of gifted Swots, she had accumulated another 3 years from her use of a time turner.  
  
However Severus grudgingly admitted that she had been very mature for her age in her sixth year. He knew this because it was almost natural that they had got to know each other when they had been in each other's presence nearly all of the time, fitting in a two year syllabus into one year could be very tiring for both student and teacher. However the fact that Miss Granger had finally lost her fear of him had made the experience much more pleasant than he could have anticipated. They had actually had many discussions on a range of topics from the day's lunch to muggle quantum physics and back again to the madness of Dumbledore's socks. At the end of Miss Granger's seventh year, after leading her through a full unit of a university Potions course, Severus was forced to admit that that there was a lot more to Hermione Granger than books and being friends with Potter and Weasley. When he had watched her leave Hogwarts for the very last time he had been very surprised to feel something akin to sorrow. And so her letter to him was received with much surprise and, in an equal amount, pleasure.   
  
Since that first letter Severus was proud to say that Miss Granger was the closest thing he had to a best friend. Twelve booming chimes from his antique Grandfather clock shocked Severus out of his thoughts and back into his frock coat and robe. Well before the clock had reached one minute past twelve Severus was out of his rooms and was stalking the dark Hogwarts corridor, praying to find an unlucky Gryffindor he could torture.  
  
******  
  
The two days passed in a blur for Hermione. One class blurred into another and before she knew what was happening it was 1 p.m. on Saturday. Noting the time Hermione got up from one of the many cafes in London and made her way to her flat. As she had got one of the very, very few scholarships MUGT offered she had just enough money to have a flat rather than stay in the dorms. But she still didn't have enough money for her own; she shared with two boys and a girl her own age. All three of them were studying Arithmancy and Herbology. As she let herself in Hermione checked the white board that had all four of their class timetables. All three of them were at classes and, if they didn't stop off at a cafe for coffee as they usually did, were due back in around twenty minutes. Taking them two at a time Hermione went up the small stairway that led to Alenis' and her rooms. Hermione shouldered her door open (covered with a rather large poster of the periodic table with Mercury circled) and dumped her bag onto the floor. She kicked off her shoes and wriggled out of her clothes. Wrapping her dressing gown around her Hermione made her way downstairs again to the bathroom. It was a strange sight indeed. Alenis' make-up was strewn all over the place, as were the towels. Bras, again Alenis' were hanging on a clothes maid above the radiator along with both Abe and Charlie's boxers. Rolling her eyes at the mess Hermione switched the shower on and, after neatly folding her dressing gown and placing it carefully on a shelf that Abe had put up during his DIY obsession, got in the shower.   
  
*  
  
Feeling much cleaner and more awake than she had been after the seven coffees she had drank in the cafe Hermione tied the belt of her dressing gown and padded up the stairs and into her room again. With the fact that she only had half an hour to get ready Hermione dried her hair with a quick drying charm and attempted to get it to resemble the kind of hair that everyone else had. After spending almost ten minutes on her hair Hermione gave up. Feeling particularly rebellious her hair fought every grip she put in, every charm she tried and snapped five bobbles. Instead of continuing Hermione simply left it to it's own devices.   
  
With a little more care than was usual Hermione selected a pair of clean, pain black trousers. Realising that all of her nice tops were either in the wash or were not yet dry Hermione quickly ran into Alenis' room in just a pair of jeans and her bra. A room which had Alenis, Abe and Charlie in it.   
  
"Hey, hey Herm! You are looking particularly fine today!" Abe grinned suggestively at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sod off Abe." Just as quickly as she had entered the room Hermione ran out and put on a cleanish t-shirt and ran back into Alenis' room.  
  
"Spoil sport!" Abe stuck her tongue out at Hermione. In reply she merely cuffed him round the head.   
  
"Nis, you know that really cute black top you bought last week?" Hermione waited until she saw Alenis nod her head, "Well could I please, please, please borrow it?"   
  
"Going somewhere nice? Oh wait, yeah you said, Hogwarts. So who at Hogwarts is the lucky guy to make you wear my top?" She quickly got up from the edge of the bed and opened her wardrobe.   
  
"Nis! For Merlin's sake! It's Severus Snape you're talking about there. Anyway when did you get back?" Hermione walked over to where Alenis stood with the top draped over her arm and plucked it up.  
  
"When you were in the shower but don't avoid the subject. I suppose this is the same guy who you spend weeks mooning over until he send you an owl?" Hermione turned towards the door.   
  
"I do not moon over him! You need to get a life Nis. He is fifteen years older than me!" Hermione shook her heads and just caught the words 'With age comes experience' before she closed her door. Quickly Hermione whipped off the t-shirt and pulled on the black top. At precisely ten minutes to two Hermione apparated to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the first time she had been back for two years.   
  
**********  
  
At exactly three minutes to two Severus Snape stepped out of his rooms and swooped through the dark corridors, baring his teeth at any students who stopped to gape at his choice of dress. As the second chime finished reverberating through the halls of Hogwarts Severus was leaning against the grand doors that Dumbledore insisted on any visitor entering through. Almost at the doors was Miss Granger. But not the Miss Granger Severus remembered. The Miss Granger he had known at Hogwarts had had frizzy brown hair, a plain figure and a tendency to slouch. The Miss Granger that flashed him a smile as he gaped was a far cry from the figure in his memory. Her hair, now reaching almost the backs of her knees shimmered in the bright sunlight, rather than frizzy her hair was a mass of curls each coil and ringlet of hair was defined, whether from a change of hair products or a charm Severus did not know. Her body had filled out in all the right places, this was accentuated by a tight corset like black top she was wearing, and the fact that said item of clothing barely covered her toned midriff did not escape Severus' notice. Her long legs, encased in form fitting jeans, made some of the older students drool as they glanced out of the doorway, the girls with envy and the boys with desire.   
  
"You're late." Severus scowled at the young woman before him and turned away from the bright glare of sun and into the dim gloom of Hogwarts.   
  
"Well, you certainly haven't changed on iota. How are you professor?" In answer Severus merely scowled again at Miss Granger who was close beside him, "Of course your dress sense has changed quite a lot." From the corner of his eye Severus saw Miss Granger smooth away the beginnings of a grin with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I am going to go to Cornwall at the height of summer in my usual attire?" Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Cornwall? Your family estate is in Cornwall?" Already Severus could hear thick traces of amusement in Miss Granger's voice.  
  
"I know. I thought the irony would not be lost on you Miss Granger. In case you were wondering the headmaster insisted that I take you to his office as soon as you arrived."   
  
"Please call me Hermione. I was beginning to wonder actually. Do you have any idea of how long Dumbledore wants to talk for? I want to get to those diaries as soon as humanly possible."   
  
"I haven't the faintest notion. Dime Bar." The gargoyle hiding Dumbledore's office slid away to reveal the golden staircase. Severus stepped back to allow Miss Granger to go first. Within two minutes both Miss Granger and Severus were sat down and had a mug of hot tea in their hands, very milky and no sugar for Severus, and no milk with four sugars for Miss Granger.   
  
"Miss Granger! Welcome back, and how are you m'dear?" Dumbledore's blue orbs twinkled over the rim of the very same glasses he had worn when welcoming Miss Granger for the very first time to Hogwarts.  
  
"Very well thank you sir." Without any command from her brain the sides of her lips began to turn upward at the sight of Dumbledore's smiling face.  
  
"And your classes are going well? I am a friend of your potions lecturer and I mentioned that I would be stealing you from your university for today and he owled me back saying how amazed he is at your intellect. Apparently the students ask you more questions about potions than they do him. He feels rather intimidated by you know!" Dumbledore beamed as he saw a dull blush pass over her face.  
  
"He was probably exaggerating." Hermione averted Dumbledore's gaze and stared intently at her steaming mug of tea.  
  
"Ah no. He was most insistent that he was very bitter about the fact that your knowledge of potions surpasses his own. And for that I congratulate you. He has gone far too long with Severus being his only superior in potions knowledge and lore."   
  
"Sir, might I ask as to why you wanted to speak to me?"  
  
"Of course, of course." Dumbledore stopped and peered expectantly over the top of his spectacles.  
  
"Um, why did you want to speak to me?" Hermione asked slowly.  
  
"Ah, I was going to tell you a little titbit of information about Sabrelle Snape's prophecy of White Lord, but it is of no great matter. I'm sure it can wait until you get back from the manor. Now then off you go the pair of you." Dumbledore stood up and shoed them out with his hands.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs Hermione turned to watch Severus' descent. A pair of ganging legs in a pair of sharply ironed trousers appeared first of all. Afterwards came the shirt of the darkest charcoal grey and a black casual jacket over the top. The fact that Severus actually owned clothes that were not black and were not thick stunned Hermione more than the fact that he was actually wearing them.   
  
"I guess Dumbledore hasn't changed a bit then. He's still as mad as ever." Hermione grinned wryly as Severus set the pace out of Hogwarts and down to the gates.  
  
"I didn't know you were taught by Roger Contass. You never mentioned it." Severus turned to give Hermione a thoughtful look.  
  
"The need to tell you never arose. Why do you mention it? Do you know him?"   
  
"Yes. And now that I think about it, all of the enigmatic owls about a mysterious student said to possess the skill and talent of potions to match my own suddenly make sense." Hermione rolled her eyes yet again.  
  
"Sheesh, I'm gonna kill Roger when I get back." Hermione pulled a face.  
  
"You call him Roger?" A stab of an unknown emotion pricked Severus.  
  
"Yeah. No one would ever be able to call him Professor Contass without cracking up. He's more like a student than a lecturer or anything. I guess that's what makes him a favourite among the girls. That and the fact that he's the only male professor still under forty. I think the next youngest would be Professor Alcott and he's around eighty five." Hermione grinned impishly.   
  
"Indeed. Well, here we are." Severus stood still. After an awkward moment of silence Hermione slipped her arm through his after realising that he was waiting for her to move, "One, two, three. Go." The vague shadow of Hogwarts and the gates swirled into a blur of vibrant colours. The nauseatingly vivid colours settled down into the long, neatly trimmed lawn of Snape Manor's front gardens.  
  
***  
  
Hermione whistled. The sight of Snape Manor was an impressive one. To her left Hermione figured that was a little stream, quite fast running from the tinkling and bubbly laughter that came from it. A row of weeping willows stood on each side, crowding around the little river like parents standing around the cradle of a newborn babe. Hermione and Severus were standing on a long chalk drive. At the end of the drive, two sets of steps, perpendicular to the drive, led to a small courtyard. At the top of the two steps was the house. It was made of a pale grey stone and five storeys high. The double door was set a little way into the house and two columns supported the little porch it made. From the ground sprouted vines and roses that twined around the columns. Severus opened the door and strode through the entrance hall. Hermione stopped a moment. It was gorgeous!   
  
The entrance had no ceiling but the roof. It was open to every floor. Each of the floors had rails though to prevent any accidents. Way up high above her, Hermione could just about make out a gilded ceiling. Severus strode over to one of the many doors in the room. It was made of wrought silver and green tinges frosted glass. Hermione followed and once again was stopped in her tracks. It was a massive ballroom. A delicately created crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the vaulted ceiling. Light streamed through the tall windows of one of the walls. Severus was in the far corner of the room so Hermione hurried to follow him. He pulled back a beautiful tapestry to reveal a small plain wooden door that looked oddly out of place in the room of beauty.   
  
With a key from a pocket Severus opened the door. Beyond it lay a spiral staircase. Steps led both up and down. Following Severus' lead Hermione climbed the steps. There were no windows in that small space. There was one of the wooden doors every five or so steps. Eventually Severus stopped and, using the same key he had opened the first door with, he opened the top door.  
  
A long wide room lay before them. Recently added windows let some light through. Pigeons cooed from their perch on the rafters above the pair's heads. Hermione looked around; it was full of boxes. Three smaller boxes were set aside, near to a brown squashy armchair.   
  
"I asked the house elves to set the boxes containing Sabrelle's diaries apart. If you need me I will be here." He motioned towards the armchair where he promptly sat himself. Sighing Hermione sat down on one of the small boxes. She pried open the lid of the first box. Upon finding several sheaves of parchment that inventoried the contents she scanned through it and placed it back in the box. She placed the lid back on the box and opened the second one.   
  
From the inventory of second box Hermione knew the diary she was looking for was in that box. Severus watched as she carefully pulled the diaries out and methodically began to see if any was the correct diary. As the cloud shadows passed on from the house a single beam of light fell on Hermione and caused Severus to catch his breath. A single notion that he would have dismissed as absurd and purely whimsical just seconds ago now struck him as natural as breathing.   
  
As he watched Hermione the thought that was causing him so much conflict buried itself deeper. As he watched her marvellously long hair light up to be burnished to a glorious bronze; as he watched her slender fingers flick through the pages of his ancestor's diary; as he watched her tap her foot; as he watched her constantly twitch one of her slim legs; as he watched her blink, her fantastically long lashes brush her soft pale cheek he realised something. He realised something that caused him pain, joy, shame and exaltation so intense it created a dull ache in his chest. As she lifted up a hand to brush away a stray lock he felt that he simply had to tell her of his discovery. For if he didn't he would surely explode. But as he watched her shift herself to get a better position, her movements struck him as far too unaffected and gentle to taint her mind with his extraordinary find.   
  
'She's too young' Severus thought. The vehement need to tell her died and reappeared in a new form, as an ache deep in his mind.   
  
"Here we go. I've got it. September the nineteenth 1685. Aha, 'Today I did have another vision. I did not have a vision of death; I did not see the Holocaust of Jews or the witch-hunt of 1692. No I saw the rise of a new power. I saw a White Lady rise to the status of a God. Before I forget I must tell Marcus to kill some fowl for the banquet next week.' A White Lady? But everyone knows it's a White Lord. How can this be?"  
  
"Well at least this means that Potter won't end up ruling anyone. Unless of course he has an enormous secret he isn't telling anyone." Snape commented dryly.   
  
"I bet Dumbledore knew. I bet this is what he wanted to tell me! This is just bizarre. Do you mind if we get back to Hogwarts now? I want to talk to Dumbledore." Hermione frowned.   
  
***  
  
"Headmaster? Are you here?"   
  
"Is that you Miss Granger? Is Severus with you?"  
  
"Dumbledore you old coot! Surely you can hear two sets of feet?" Severus shouted from behind Hermione.  
  
"Be quiet the pair of you and come on up." The figure of Dumbledore appeared in the doorway to his office. He stepped aside and let them in.   
  
"Headmaster, you knew didn't you. You know that Sabrelle prophesised about a White Lady, not a White Lord. Why didn't you tell me." Hermione frowned again, an act that Severus found strangely endearing.  
  
"I wonder why you feel so strongly about this. Surely it is of no consequence to you." Dumbledore rested his chin in a cupped hand.  
  
"Well, of course it is of some consequence. I... Well that is... I don't know."  
  
"I guess you're feeling rather like when you realised you had picked a figure to study for your 'Figures in History' project whom you had no previous knowledge of. What possessed you to study Sabrelle Snape? Perhaps you felt some strange need?" Again Hermione frowned. She had no idea where Dumbledore was going with this, "I wonder if you noticed the date of Sabrelle's prophecy?" Severus crinkled his nose in confusion. Had the old man really gone mad?  
  
"Yes. Nineteenth September 1685. Why?" Hermione too had the look of one truly confused.  
  
"Could you please tell me what happened exactly three hundred years after that date." Dumbledore asked, his face serene.  
  
"Um, I was born?"  
  
"Exactly. Now then. You are aware that the last three lines of Sabrelle's prophecy was lost?" Hermione nodded her head, "Well I happen to know them," Snape grumbled about meddling old fools who 'happen' to know everything, "Roughly translated it goes along the lines of this. 'And the White Lady shall be one of my line. And so, on behalf of my half blood daughter, I accept her title of White Lady, my child shall not fail'." Dumbledore smiled expectantly at Hermione.  
  
"So? So the White Lady's gonna be a Snape? So Sabrelle said that her descendent would become the White Lady because of the blood link. So what?" Dumbledore sighed heavily.  
  
"And I had such high expectations for you. I'm telling you all of this because the woman who will become the White Lady after Voldemort dies, as he will eventually, needs to know of this. She won't be given a choice as to whether she should become the White Lady or not because Sabrelle has already accepted on her behalf. You understand now?" Dumbledore nodded hopefully.  
  
"Oh. Is that all? I thought it was going to be something big."  
  
"Something big? Child this is the biggest thing in your life! Nothing will be the same afterwards. Once Voldemort dies you can never give up being the White Lady."  
  
"Whoah! Rewind! You mean I'm this White Lady? I thought you just wanted me to look for her."  
  
"So did I. It was only when I saw Severus' face when he came in that I understood the penultimate line. That line finally dropped into place. I thought I had mistranslated it."   
  
"Headmaster? I really have no idea what you are talking about? I can't be the White Lady. Number one, I'm not a Snape. Secondly I'm not a pureblood. Surely this ruler would never be a muggle-born."   
  
"Severus!" Severus looked up sharply from his knees, "Are you telling me that after you've finally realised how you feel you haven't told her? You fool."   
  
"But Albus! You don't undersea-" Severus was cut off as the three heard heavy steps pounding the stairs case. The office door swung open and a dishevelled Harry burst in.  
  
"Headmaster! It's Voldemort. He's at the gates!"  
  
*******  
  
A/N- Confused? Yup you should be (god knows I am!)! However all the loose ties and stuff will be tied up in the next chapter. So review! pleeeaaase!!! 


End file.
